Leonze
by corrytheman
Summary: Fox and Link want to join a smash tournament but when they arrive there the person that is in charge of the tournament won't let them inless they have a membership card but the tournament is soon going to be off because of deaths. send alot of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Leonze

Chapter 1

My name is link. Right now I'm about to be killed by my worst enemies. (Master hand, Bowser, and Mew two) Your probably asking how I got into this situation, I will tell you, I will start at the beginning of my journey.

Fox are you almost done loading the ship. Yeah boss. Good we can go deliver the luggage to the melee tournament in the stadium. Link I see the stadium. All right fox get the luggage out of the ship.

Link what is inside of this luggage? I don't know we have strict orders not to look inside of the luggage. The ship has landed, now let's go get this luggage to the stadium. Ok boss.

Ah you finally arrived. Who are you? I am in charge of the tournament, my name is master hand. Master hand do you think me and Link can join this tournament? Impossible you must have a melee membership card.

How do we get one? You must tag team with each other and take on our two junior fighters, the ice climbers. That's how we get our memberships? Not quite. Once you beat the ice climbers you will become a junior smasher, then you will take some tests and if you complete them all you will get a membership.

Master hand what is inside of this luggage that you wanted us to deliver? Oh just some stuff for the smashers. Oh I have a request for you two. What is it? I want you two to go on a private investigation.

What do we need to investigate about? Well there has been there murderers going around and killing all of my smashers. I want you two to find out who the three killers are and I will award you.

Ok we are off.

That was the first chapter of Leonze, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonze

Chapter 2

"Link let's go investigate," said fox. "Ok" said link "Where should we start looking for clues?" Said Fox. "I don't know so how about we do this later and work on getting our membership cards," said Link. "Link that is a good idea but we are not that good at fighting so I guess we need to practice," said Fox. "Fox they have lessons right here at the stadium," said Link.

Meanwhile in the back of the stadium there are three strange figures talking. One was big, one was somewhat skinny and the other one was floating. "So this years tournament is going to be fun," said the big figure. " Oh I have an idea on what to do this year for the tournament," said the floating figure. " Oh and what might that be master?" Said the skinny figure. " We will kill people in the tournament if they don't pass the assignment that they are assigned to them," said the floating figure. Soon the whole room was filled with evil laughter.

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Leonze


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Leonze fans this chapter is going to be on the tournament that Master hand is running, no Link or Fox. (Starting in 3 … 2… 1… Showtime)

Leonze

Chapter 3

" So it's you two that is up in the first round of the tournament and could you tell me your names," said Master hand. "My name is Kirby and I am so honored to be in this tournament," said Kirby. " My name is young link my dad is busy right now doing stuff right now but he told me to do good in the tournament," said Young Link. "Well now that I know your names I'm going to explain to you the first task in your fight, also there are three tasks in all, so the person who wins the most tasks is the victor of the tournament, in then the loser will have to go to the back stadium which is strictly forbidden to any other smasher and train with a special guest," said Master hand. " Now should we get going," said Master hand. Kirby, Young link, and Master hand started to walk across the courtyard and then they arrived at this huge swimming pool, that went up to about 20 feet deep. " Master hand are these tasks safe, I mean like can we die from any of these tasks?" said Young Link. " Oh no, what happens is if you are about to die in a task you will be teleported back to the main lobby," said Master hand. " Master hand how do we get teleported there?" said Kirby. " Here take these chips if you push that button there it will teleport you to the lobby so you can push it when you want to give up on the challenge," said Master hand. " Let me explain the rules for this first task," said Master hand.

" You must dive to the bottom and look for a blue ball, there is a lot of different colored balls down there so if you grab the wrong one you are out, are there any questions?" said Master hand. " How deep did you say this pool was?" said Link. " 20 feet deep," said Master hand" Ok this is about to get good, I'm going to tell you a couple things about Young link. Ok, Young Links gay father never taught his own kid how to swim or dive. Another thing is that Young Link can't hold his breath under water. So this is how the rest of the chapter went, Kirby dived under water he sucked up a blue ball along with a lot of water and then he floated back onto the land and then it was Young Link's turn so he jumped in tried to dive under water he bumped his head on the side of the pool and he became unconscious and then he started to drown he couldn't push the button because he wasn't awake so fuck you Young Link you suck.

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Leonze


End file.
